


Yellow Light

by lizwontcry



Series: Green Light [2]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Penny and Sheldon engage in the eternal wonders of sex during pregnancy.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Penny
Series: Green Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802914
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Yellow Light

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is a sequel to my story Green Light. If you haven't read it, the jist of it is, Penny is pregnant with Sheldon's baby. 
> 
> \- This is probably uncalled for and unnecessary but who doesn't want and need some good Shenny smut in the year 2020? I still get kudos almost daily on my Shenny stuff so I know y'all are still out there. I see you, and I treasure you.
> 
> \- Thanks for reading, rock on, I love me some kudos and comments.

Penny regards Sheldon as he stares at his laptop, seemingly engrossed in whatever he's studying at the current moment. She loves to watch him do anything these days. That's her man. Sheldon Cooper, winner of the Nobel Prize, genius super nerd, her doting husband, and father of her unborn baby. _Hot damn,_ she can't help but think to herself.

Obviously this is a somewhat new development, but she's going with it. It makes sense, really, when you give some thought to their history and friendship.

When she can't stand it any longer, Penny moves from the couch over to Sheldon's desk. She puts her head on his shoulder and says, "What you readin'?"

Sheldon turns around and looks at her fondly for a brief moment--her heart flutters when he does that--and then returns to his laptop. In the past, he probably would have been annoyed by her intrusion. But things are different now.

"I looked up 'increased sex drive in first trimester' because, well, I was curious. It says, _During pregnancy, your breasts are getting bigger and more sensitive. Your vulva is becoming engorged from extra blood flow and even more sensitive, which could lead to more enjoyable sex. And with all that increased sensitivity, it's no wonder your sex drive may be fired up so much, even without any prompting from a second party._ Is that correct, Penny?"

Penny can't help but laugh. "Oh, yeah. It's true. And I have definitely noticed the increased sensitivity."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but last night when we had intercourse, I did happen to notice that your vulva was more engorged than usual."

"Oh, yeah? Did that turn you on?"

Sheldon actually looks a bit perplexed. "Well, yes, I suppose it did 'turn me on.' Also, you seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a bit, which stimulated me more than usual."

Penny knows she's blushing--she can't help it. One of the biggest surprises of this pregnancy has been her constant need for Sheldon to hug her, touch her, and most importantly, have sex with her as much as possible. Not to mention, her breasts are changing shape, getting bigger but also rounder and way more sensitive--she can't even jog anymore since they're so sore. She's also so very tired, which results in her immediately falling asleep after they have sex. Sheldon is fascinated by Penny's symptoms and condition during this weird time in their lives, like it's the most interesting science experiment he's ever conducted. Penny always knew he wasn't the most affectionate of partners, but he is at least complying with her need for constant comfort the best he can. He knows he put that baby in there, and he wants to be there for Penny during her pregnancy. He's already reading a ton of parenting books, too--he is determined to be the best father possible. Penny only has heart eyes when she looks at him these days.

"I like _stimulating you more than usual,_ " Penny whispers in Sheldon's ear. "I'd like to stimulate you more than usual in the bedroom right now."

Instead of looking at his watch or exhaling in annoyance or anything the past Sheldon would have done, Sheldon instead turns off his laptop without hesitation and looks at his new wife with hunger deep in his eyes. "Okay. Lead the way, Mrs. Cooper."

Penny giggles. They just got married two weeks ago in a courthouse in Dallas, with Sheldon's sister as a witness. Dallas is where they decided to move to escape from their pasts in Pasadena. Sheldon wanted to be closer to his mother, who had, strangely enough, forgiven him for both cheating on his wife while getting another woman pregnant out of wedlock. Her urge for more grandchildren was just _that_ strong. Mary Cooper definitely approved of them getting married.

Penny always inwardly cringed when someone called her Mrs. Hofstadter. But she loves being Mrs. Cooper, as cheesy as it is.

They move through their new rented condo quickly to the bedroom. Penny knows Sheldon likes to take his time undressing her, which at first drove her absolutely crazy but now she enjoys the slowness; her overwhelming desire for Sheldon builds and builds until she honestly believes she can't take it anymore. It's kind of great.

Sheldon starts with her tank top. He grazes her breasts when he's taking off the thin piece of material, which makes her moan a tiny bit. Every part of her body is so sensitive lately. He lays her down on the bed, and then takes her bra off. Sheldon admires her breasts, touching them gently at first until Penny nods, indicating that it's cool to continue. When Sheldon runs a finger over her nipple, she gasps, and he smiles. Penny knows he enjoys when he can produce such a sound from her lips.

His fingers continue to graze her nipples, the skin of her breasts, the sides of her stomach, her naval. Every second of this touching gets Penny hotter and hotter. Not only that, but she is filled with love for Sheldon. Just a month ago she was still trying to reconcile that they were in this together, and she would learn to love him eventually. Penny doesn't know if it's her hormones leading the way now or what, but she just fucking loves everything about Sheldon Cooper. Everything that used to annoy her about him, she now finds endlessly endearing. And the things she appreciated about him are now, like, ten times more attractive. It's a weird phenomenon, but she kinda digs it.

They have spent a good amount of time together figuring out what the other likes. So Sheldon knows Penny will moan when he moves his hand under her shorts, grazing the top of her panties, giving her a glimpse of what will happen soon. He does this now, and of course she does moan because, damn. He quickly unbuttons her shorts and she lifts her hips--which she understands that _he_ appreciates the visual of--to accommodate him taking them off. And Penny knows that Sheldon likes to take her panties off last, choosing to instead move them aside to touch her until he wants to be fully inside of her. 

Now, he moves his finger slowly down her underwear, and she arches her back because even just the teasing touch drives her absolutely insane.

"I can feel that you're already very aroused," Sheldon says, looking pleased by this concept. "Your panties are nearly soaking wet."

"That's my body reacting to your touch, sweetie... I get so damn wet for you," Penny breathes. Cheesy line, yes, but true. 

Sheldon moves away the thin fabric of her panties and touches her clitoris, which makes her moan in the primal way Sheldon loves. He spends a long time touching her there, one hand on her breast, playing with her nipple, and one hand experimenting with her clit, using his thumb to stimulate her while sticking two fingers inside of her wet, warm pussy.

"Your vulva is definitely engorged today," Sheldon says, fascinated. He deepens the touch to Penny's clit, and she is absolutely about to burst with pure sexual desire for this man and his fingers. She's always liked and looked forward to foreplay, but every nerve in her body responds completely and fully to Sheldon's touch these days. It's a little ridiculous, actually. Penny loves it.

"Ohmygod, Sheldon, thatfeelssogood," Penny manages to say. "Can you... please... can you lick it? I want to know how it feels..."

Going down on Penny is not something Sheldon does often, but he will do so if she asks. This is fine with Penny. She really only likes it on special occasions, anyway.

Nodding, Sheldon gets in a better position to fulfill Penny's request. She opens her legs wider and gasps as she feels his tongue on her clit. As always, he moves slowly at first, taking his time. Oh, fuck, she thinks--it feels even better than she thought. Like her organs are on fire and Sheldon is trying to put it out with his tongue. Or something.

"Please, a finger," she says, and he gets what she is asking him to do. He puts two fingers inside of her, pumping them as he licks and sucks her. Penny closes her eyes and lets the otherworldly sensations take her over. At first she felt like a freak when she realized that pregnancy sex is the best sex she's ever had, but now she's embraced it. She just feels more connected, more in tune with Sheldon and her own body. Everything feels so damn amazing; like all of her senses are heightened to a million. What Sheldon is doing to her now, well, she's literally never felt like this before. It's too much, and it's not enough.

"Okay, okay, stop, stop, Sheldon! Come here," she says, after crescendoing in one of the more earth shattering orgasms of her entire life. "Come on, it's your turn."

Sheldon grins and then lays down next to Penny. She manages to get up, although all her body parts feel like jello, and takes his pants off, along with his tighty-whities. He is already semi-hard, she is pleased to see, so she doesn't spend too much time putting his cock in her mouth and getting him the rest of the way. They both learned that Sheldon doesn't love blowjobs, but he likes when she does it to prepare him for the main course. 

"Ready?" Penny asks hopefully.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes," she says simply, because why waste words when all she wants is for him to be inside of her?

So Sheldon carefully (she's still in her first trimester but he did share with her that he was afraid of hurting her in the state she's in; she assured him she was just fine and not to worry) leans in on top of Penny and kissed her softly, before moving to her neck, her nipples, her stomach, and then entering her when he is sure she's ready for him. 

Penny moans as soon as she feels him filling her up. She grabs his shoulders and holds on as he starts off gently, almost teasing her with how slow he's going.

"Damnit, Sheldon, harder," she gasps, gripping his ass so that he'll move deeper inside of her.

"Patience, Penelope," Sheldon breathes, and she tries to take a deep breath and let him find his rhythm. Sex is still a little overwhelming for him sometimes, and she wants to take that into account. But she wants him so bad, it's hard to wait.

They move together for a long time, with Sheldon building up his speed and his pace. He makes sure to touch her clit while he's moving inside of her, because Penny has the most intense orgasms that way. He leans down to kiss her, and she grabs his head and kisses him fiercely. She loves this man, and she loves that he's her husband, and that she gets to grow old with him and do this with him for the rest of their lives. Also, she just really loves being fucked by Sheldon Cooper. 

"I'm close, I think," Sheldon breathes. "Do you want to..."

"Yes!" Penny almost screams. Sheldon hardly ever wants to switch positions when they make love, which Penny has adjusted to--she used to enjoy mixing it up and keeping it interesting. She's asked Sheldon a few times and he reluctantly agrees, so for him to suggest it himself is a big deal. 

Penny has found that doggy style is the most pleasurable for her during this time, so Sheldon eases off of her and she gets into position. When Sheldon enters her again, Penny gasps. There's just something about it that makes her come over and over again. She knows Sheldon appreciates this, also. He told her last week, "I feel more gratification when you are enjoying yourself the most. I think that's fascinating." Sheldon keeps finding new and enchanting things about sex, as though it's an ongoing experiment he'll write an award-winning paper on someday.

"I'm... can I..." Sheldon groans, and Penny knows exactly what he's asking.

"Yes... come inside me, sweetie," Penny breathes, and Sheldon groans as he releases inside of her. They used the pull out method the first time they had their drunken mistake sex, which obviously was not effective, and ever since then Sheldon has enjoyed not needing a condom or any other method. Penny loves watching him discover how stimulating sex and all its wonders can be for him.

Sheldon collapses on the bed and Penny joins him. She kisses him softly, knowing he's not much of a "cuddle right after" kind of guy.

"I love you so much," she whispers. 

"I love you, too. Good night, Penny." He says this knowing that within two minutes, Penny will be sound asleep. He, however, will take a long shower and brush his teeth before going to bed. This is their ritual, and it works for them. 

Penny falls asleep dreaming about Sheldon trying on black suits (the moment she first realized she kind of loved him) and helping to assemble Penny Blossoms and lecturing her on adhesive ducks in her bathtub.

**Author's Note:**

> Try not to think too much about how it’s possible they got married so quickly...maybe they’re polygamists, IDK.


End file.
